


Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative continuation after Grimm 5x21+22 "Beginning of End"<br/>Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust<br/>Terram Terræ, Cinerem Cineri, Pulverem Pulveri<br/>Zem zemi, popel popelu, prach prachu<br/>Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub</p><p>(Book of Common Prayer funeral service)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect story author to kill Martin Meisner, what a shame. There is several possible continuations. Killing Nick Burkhard would destroy whole show, so this will most probably be ommited. Killing Adalind or making her stay with Sean Renard would made public angry and cut the viewer ratings. The same about Juliette back in bussiness.  
> So here is one possible scenario...

Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
(Book of Common Prayer)  


  
Sean and Nick stared to each other over the Conrad Bonaparte dead body. Then Sean looked on bloody sword in his hand.  
  
“So, what will be next?” asked.  
  
Nick bended down and grabbed gun. He did not point it directly on captain, but it could be in a fraction of second.  
  
“You saved my life, so I owe you,” answered Nick. “So you buy your life that way, at least for now. But do not try any trick, or I’ll forget it and finish you. You are only conditionally alive. And more, I'm sure, you were pretty ready to let him strangle me to death. It was something, or more rather, somebody, who made you to do so. I guess, it was Diana.”  
  
“OK. You are right.”  
  
“Put the sword and your guns on table,” ordered Nick.  
  
“Nick…”  
  
“I don’t trust you a darn, so don’t make me pissed even more I’m.”  
  
Renard putted on table sword, then gun from lateral holster as well as the one from ankle holster.  
  
“OK,” Nick stuck both guns to pockets of his jacket. Gun, he picked up, he dropped back on the floor.  
  
"Don’t think, that it's an end, as it isn't," told captain.  
  
"I know, it is even not a beginning of end, but at least it is an end of beginning."  
  
Renard shortly laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Nick with angry tone.  
  
"Almost same words used British Prime minister Winston Churchill, in one speech during second world war in 1942. Maybe you could be great enough for doing this."  
  
Nick cleaned sword with a piece of rag, placing bloodstained rag into plastic bag. Sword he placed back to scabbard, fixing it on backpack.  
  
“I will better ensure, this motherf*cker not to revive back to life,” said and took a swing with double-headed battle axe. Beheading was a question of two cuts. He cleaned also axe and placed second bloodstained rag into another plastic bag. One probe of blood took place in a jacket pocket, second inside of backpack.  
  
“What are you doing, Nick?” asked shirty Renard.  
  
“From his blood we can obtain his DNA and track down the rest of his family,“ answered Nick. “Previously I thought, he was just a liaison person to royals, but he was evidently something much more. I will make sure, his family will not be treat to people I care about. I do not believe your friends were capable to wipe away whole HW group.”  
  
“So, this is, how it will be, Nick?” asked Renard. “Will you hunt relatives of this man to ensure your own safety?”  
  
“Don’t even dare to preach me about morality,” answered Nick. “You are the last I know with right to do so. I will track down and hunt everybody, who’s responsible for all this murdering and you'll be loath on help. That’s your only way to deserve stay alive.”  
  
He fixed also axe to backpack. Then he came to security system display and uncovered it. On dial-plate he keyed in a number code and pressed the red button next to dial-plate.  
  
“Come here,” said, and opened entrance into tunnels. “I guess, they left some backup in outside, so there are two ways from this place – into tunnel or into grave. Your choice…”  
  
Sean Renard slithered through entry and went down on ladder. Nick gave him light from lantern. Once captain was down, Nick ordered him:  
  
“Step away!”  
  
He hanged lantern on left hand to vacate it for climbing down, by right hand he grabbed one of guns, just for case captain would be not so cooperative. Then he came down.  
  
“Stay here!” ordered, when placing old bronze box into backpack.  
  
“What is it, Nick?” asked Renard.  
  
“Maybe later, if all of us are safe and after I will speak with Adalind,” answered Nick.  
  
“What does she mean for you?” asked captain again, with a strange expression on face.  
  
“It’s between me and Adalind and you better move your ass, if you wish to survive.”  
  
Door was opened. That was good.  
  
“OK,” Nick implied Renard to go through. “Step away, fine. Now, I know, you are physically much stronger, than me. So close that door.”  
  
Renard needed to woge to close old mechanism of door.  
  
“Is it an kind of trap?” asked.  
  
“With both of us on same side of it, really?” Nick was tired to exhaustion and not in a good mood. “Go down!” ordered.  
  
Once they both were downstairs, Nick looked around.  
  
“Now, if you know, how to pray, pray!” said. “From here I don't know the way ahead.”  
  
Several minutes of silence were broken by echo of explosion.  
  
“What was it?” asked a bit stupidly Renard.  
  
“Well, that was that trap you asked about,” answered Nick. “Several thermite bombs adjusted for co-ordinate explosion, in order to destroy whole building. Upstairs is such a sort of little hell right now.”  
  
“Are you crazy?”  
  
“Don’t think so. Nobody knows for sure our destiny now and all traces will be removed by flame and by fire fighters later. You probably know, that thermite is impossible to extinguish by water till you give a really lot of it to remove heat,” Nick smiled. “If we survive, I have an proposition to you. We will both ask Adalind, whether she wants to return to me or to stay with you. If she decides to go with me, we will arrange Joint Custody for Diana, so she will spend some time with her father as same as with her mother. If she decides to stay with you, I would need Joint Custody for Kelly. Deal?”  
  
“You didn’t answer me, do you love Adalind?” said Renard stubbornly.  
  
Nick grimaced.  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“Was it so hard to confess it?” asked captain.  
  
“More, than you can even imagine.”  
  
Renard grimaced:  
  
“So it is again. We two in fight because of one woman.”  
  
“And because of my son,” added Nick. “Don’t forget Kelly.”  
  
“Yea, heir of Grimm lineage and of Burkhard’s surname.”  
  
“Don’t be rude, captain,” Nick used an acid smile. “If I left here your cold body, probably nobody can ever find it. And Carribean isles are nice place for living and raising children. So do not drive me mad.”  
  
***  
  
Adalind, with Kelly on her knees, watched news on TV in her bedroom. The whole Portland became totally mad, number of murders was estimated on two hundreds, robberies and burglaries were unaccounted. As breaking new appeared report about extremely great fire.  
  
“Fire begun here, on 720 Northwest Nicolai Street,” said reporter. “An former factory building converted into lodge burst in flames. According fire fighter brigade chief the fire was ignited by multiple thermite charges. Temperature inside could be between 1800 to 3600 Fahrenheit degree. Nobody can survive such a heat…”  
  
“NICK!!!” Adalind screamed in horror. “Oh my God!” she started tear and groan.  
  
“Mommy?!” asked Diana, standing from her chair. “What has happened?”  
  
“That was our place!” she showed building in flames on TV. “He can't survive it.”  
  
“Mommy!” Diana hugged Adalind and fondled her hair.  
  
In several minutes appeared Lucien Petrowich.  
  
“Bonaparte is not back yet. His phone does not answer. That Grimm did something wrong. Give me his child!”  
  
“GO AWAY!” screamed Diana, put her hands up and twisted them.  
  
Lucien Petrowich was taken by invisible strength and lifted up to five feet. He woged into Mauvais-Dente form, but it was for no good, right now. His neck started rotate and in spite of his effort to keep his head by own hands, it rotated on neck three times. He fell down like a broken doll. Diana made few gestures and hemisphere gleaming with greenish light appeared up her and Adalind with Kelly still tight in hug. Adalind just now observed, what happened, when her daughter fell into faint from exhaustion. Gleaming hemisphere remained changeless, but Adalind started to feel horrible pain in her left ring finger, just under that damned ring given her by Conrad Bonaparte. It was pretty obvious, both spells interfered a really wrong way.  
  
Several members of Black Claw, such, as Lucien or Conrad used as ‘cannon fodder’, i.e. expendable rowdies, stormed inside and recognized, they are unable to reach Adalind and her children. One of them shot on her, but the bullet bounced and hit him into chest. When one of them died, rest of them became uncertain…  
  
“Go away and f*ck yourself, shitstains!” screamed Adalind.  
  
Some of villains decided to leave, but several kept watching, whether that strange hemisphere is long-time-stable…  
  
***  
  
“Nick, is it you?!” Nick recognized Trubel’s voice. “Thanks to God, you are alive!”  
  
Trubel, together with Juliette/Eve approached them.  
  
“The others came this way,” showed Juliette/Eve. “We aren't sure, whether we are alone here.”  
  
“Had you seen something?” asked Nick. “Like Gelumcaedus?”  
  
“No, it’s just a feeling…”  
  
“Do not underestimate ‘just a feeling’,” told Renard. “It’s very often the last and the only warning.”  
  
“Is he on our side?” asked Trubel, pointing finger on him. “Did he change sides, again?”  
  
“No, I do not think, he ever changes side,” said Nick. “He is always on Sean Renard’s side.”  
  
“Yes, that corresponds to him perfectly,” agreed Juliette/Eve. “But his resources and capabilities could be helpful for us now. We will need to setup that mess to have possibility of free moving.”  
  
“Problem is, he is capable of anything,” growled Trubel. “By the way, what was that explosion, an autodestruction system?”  
  
“Yea, several thermite bombs adjusted to destroy whole building.”  
  
“Cool,” said Trubel with a smile. “If somebody would wish to entry, he would hardly be a friend and he would be really warmly invited. His balls would be fried well-done.”  
  
They went some quarter of mile, before Juliette/Eve asked:  
  
"Nick, are you happy with her?"  
  
Nick did not need to ask, whom is she asking about.  
  
"Is it Juliette or Eve asking?"  
  
"That's what I'd wish to know," answered Juliette/Eve.  
  
"Maybe it sounds strange or improperly, but yes," whispered Nick. "She's totally different today."  
  
Juliette/Eve continued in silence.  
  
***  
  
Rosalee sniffed:  
  
"I think, Hank and Wu are this way," her olfactory sense seems to improve, once she was pregnant. "I feel also something or somebody more."  
  
Monroe also sniffed.  
  
"I don't feel them, only a stink of sewer, are you sure?"  
  
Rosalee smiled.  
  
"Pregnancy enhances nose," explained him. "Let's go, I really dream about shower."  
  
Echo of sudden explosion vibrated in air. Rosalee and Monroe looked each for other and accelerated.  
  
***  
  
Wu finished third Gelumcaedus. Hank downed gun a bit, observing, how Wu hardly try to manage his angry Pithecanthropical view. Hank shot two others, but Wu prefer to do it more 'personal way', killing attackers by bare hands. In fact it was really creepy…  
  
"Hank, maybe we better return for Monroe and Rosalee," said sergeant. "I became a bit tired and attack of bigger group we couldn't survive."  
  
"Right, Wu," nodded Hank. "I think, this way to return."  
  
Sudden explosion from upstairs surprised them.  
  
"I really hope, it doesn't mean, Nick's dead," said Wu.  
  
"Item-by-item," answered Hank. "Just now we should survive and find the others."  
  
***  
  
Monroe observed light in darkness.  
  
A bit later he recognized both Hank and Wu by own nose. But he felt also strange, 'aligatoric' smell.  
  
"I think, I feel Gelumcaedus here," whispered to Rosalee. "More, then just one."  
  
Rosalee woged, as same did Monroe.  
  
“Monroe, Rosalee, it’s us,” they recognize Wu’s voice.  
  
Both policemen were dirty from blood.  
  
“We met a group of Gelumcaeduses,” explained Hank. “There are five less of them.”  
  
“Good, I feel them here everywhere, so I hope, there is not too many of them still alive,” Monroe was careworn.  
  
“I think, we should return for Trubel and Eve,” said Rosalee. “If there is a nest of Gelumcaeduses, we need their power to go through.”  
  
***  
  
Adalind recognized some of voices. Without Sean Renard, Conrad Bonaparte and Lucien Petrowich to give them orders and keep their discipline, they more and more changed into uncivilized crowd and by time they decided to fight for who will be "the biggest cock on this scrap”…  
  
She tested her daughter. She was alive, but not waking up. Adalind was worry to woke her violently, as she had no idea, what would be the consequence. Time by time she teared again, however she started planning, what to do, if both Nick as well as Sean are dead. She knew, that it was pretty possible alternative. She really hoped, that damned Conrad Bonaparte popped off, but there were no way to confirm anything…  
  
Adalind though about Kelly’s future. If Nick is dead, she is responsible to teach him about how to be good Grimm and it could be not easy in world being managed by Black Claw. She recognized, how admirable Nick is, with his sense of what is good and what is wrong and his sense of duty to fix, what is wrong. She decided not to trust, that he passed away, till there is no other chance. Adalind hoped at least Rosalee remained alive, as she for sure will agree to help with raising young Grimm…  
  
***  
  
“I feel Nick!” suddenly told Rosalee. “And also Renard. Yes, he's somebody, who's not easy to be pushed into Hell-hole.”  
  
Finally they recognized, they were again complete Scooby gang now.  
  
“From this direction came a group of Gelumcaeduses,” said Hank.  
  
“The way back is closed for good, we can't go through,” answered Nick. “These wesens must go from somewhere else and we should the hell leave this place.”  
  
Nick, Hank and Trubel armed themselves with guns, Monroe and Rosalee woged. Wu seemed to be uncertain, what to do.  
  
Next group of attackers came to decision, they are late for an important meeting outside and hurried away, after six of them died by gunfire.  
  
“Here must be a ventilation airhole somewhere,” said Monroe. “I can feel fresh air.”  
  
Once being out of tunnels, they recognized to be in desolate industry area.  
  
“We will need two cars, one small for Rosalee and Monroe, second, ideally an van or off-road for rest of us.”  
  
“Why do you want us out?” asked Rosalee.  
  
“For case, that we would die, somebody should help Adalind to raise Kelly as good Grimm, that’s for first. And for second, HW should hardly be totally destroyed everywhere, so for case, they would try to find Black Claw leaders. Here is a probe of Conrad Bonaparte’s blood, so they can track down rest of his family by DNA. And arms in this backpack, this is part of Kelly’s heritage,” explained Nick, giving his backpack together with sword and double-headed battle-axe to Monroe.  
  
“OK,” smiled Trubel. “I’m most skilled in car theft.”  
  
With these words she disappeared.  
  
After a while a small Volkswagen New Beatle came.  
  
“I think, you are used for this car,” smiled Trubel. “I found also almost perfect van. Wait a few more minutes.”  
  
“Fine, you should better go right now, and find somewhere a safe place,” said Nick to Rosalee and Monroe. “Your home, as same as Tea shop, are probably death traps. So these places should be checked once this Black Claw in Portland is beaten.”  
  
Rosalee, together with Monroe, who decided to drive car, left away.  
  
After a minute or so, battered rusty greyish VW-Transporter without plates bumped to them. Trubel smiled.  
  
“There is nothing better around,” explained. “I would need something in HW headquarters, maybe they didn’t steal everything.”  
  
“Me to,” said Juliette/Eve. “What I need they possibly ignored.”  
  
It took more, than two hours to arrive to deconspired HW headquarter.  
  
“We will need another car,” decided Hank. “This will die on half-way.”  
  
“Fine, do your best and find something,” grimaced Trubel.  
  
“Your hands,” said Nick to Renard.  
  
“Seriously?” asked captain back.  
  
“Yea, seriously,” Nick frowned. “I'll not risk your another dirty trick. I'm pretty sure, it was you, who informed Conrad Bonaparte or Portland North Precinct about me in custody. It was you, who shot Meisner here. So don’t piss me.”  
  
Renard without another word gave hands on back, so Hank handcuffed him.  
  
“So let’s go,” Trubel runned as first.  
  
Nick recognized strange noise, but it was moment, when from one of rooms appeared first man in black body armory with assault rifle in hands. The others appeared in few seconds, everybody with firearm.  
  
“Trubel, is it you?” asked one of them. “That’s OK, she's one of us and she's a Grimm,” shouted one of them.  
  
Firearms downed, but not completely.  
  
“What had happened here?” asked man with Heckler and Koch in hands.  
  
“We made mistake,” said Juliette/Eve. “They tracked us thanks to one of our prisoners and then me and Trubel were tricked to go out.”  
  
“Who killed Martin Meisner?” asked somebody. “He was my friend.”  
  
“It was me,” answered Renard. “Conrad Bonaparte tortured him, it was of mercy.”  
  
“If only you better shot Conrad Bonaparte,” said somebody.  
  
“It was impossible that moment,” defeat himself Renards. “He was a full-blood Zauberbeast, much more powerful, than me.”  
  
“He was, so is he finally dead now?” asked man with H&K, who seemed to lead the group of HW operatives.  
  
“Yea, he stabbed him into back and I decapitated him,” answered Nick.  
  
“How it was possible, that in this case you were able to do so?”  
  
“Conrad Bonaparte was too busy strangling me to death,” answered Nick.  
  
Nobody talked about Diana being very probably involved.  
  
“In his house are some Black Claw members,” continued Nick. “And there is also my son, taken there as hostage. We made an agreement. Renard will help us wipe out Black Claw and I promised him his life. Only conditionally, and only till he’s useful.”  
  
“OK, but on your responsibility, Burkhard. Once you recognize, he tries to trick you, kill him. And if you die or disappear, we’ll kill him ourselves. Here is your new phone. You know the procedure, so call us as often, as it is possible and answer us in time. Renard’s life depends on it,” HW leader nodded to one of his operatives. “Prepare hostage rescue team. If possible, take captives for hearing, if impossible, their shame.”  
  
Juliette/Eve came to her room, where she took cauldron, necessary tools and hut. Then she cut her hairs and placed it into plastic bag. Trubel took sniper rifle caliber 50 BMG. Renard opened his eyes wide seeing it.  
  
Hostage rescue team consists of eight men, all in black body armory. They invite Scooby gang into their heavy armored van, camouflaged as ‘Pete’s Donuts Delivery’. But Nick recognized barrel of heavy machine gun, partially protruding from gigantic plastic donut on van roof.  
  
When nearing to Renard’s new place (rather Black Claw representative place), Eve showed for several persons:  
  
“They are here as perimeter guards,” explained. “I found five persons.”  
Five of HW operatives, each of them armed by SIG Sauer Mosquito with suppressor, left car. Nick observed, how marked persons suddenly fall down. HW wanted their revenge really badly. Gunmen returned for heavier firearms.  
  
“How does it look inside?” asked team commander to Juliette/Eve.  
  
Hexenbiest woged and wait for a moment.  
  
“Just after door one, eliminated,” creaked. “Five more persons on first floor, seven on second. Two children on second floor, room on northern side. There is also something really weird, be extremely careful.”  
  
“OK, GO!”  
  
Door was opened by piece of C4 with remote igniter. Two operatives were armed with grenade launchers and they shot into house smoke grenades.  
  
Nick ran in second wave with borrowed Heckler and Koch automat. When entered house, he recognized dead bodies of guardians and unfortunatelly also of one HW operatives.  
  
On second floor he observed Adalind on knees. She looked like being oblivious to everything. On carpet laid girl, which he recognized as Diana. Kelly was in Adalind’s arms and her eyes were full of tears. Over them was strange gleaming hemisphere.  
  
“Adalind!” screamed Nick.  
  
Adalind looked for voice.  
  
“NICK!” she was stunned. “You are alive! That's wonderful, you are alive!”  
  
Nick overheard silent steps.  
  
“Don’t touch it,” said Juliette/Eve, studying that strange hemisphere. “This spell is slowly combusting that girl. She must stop it herself, as soon as possible.”  
  
Adalind, hearing Eve’s words, started wake her daughter.  
  
“Diana, sweetie, wake up!”  
  
It took few minutes, before Diana opened eyes.  
  
“Mommy, I feel a bit week.”  
  
“Diana, darling, disband that spell!”  
  
“OK, mommy,” girl gesticulated and gleaming hemisphere disappeared.  
  
“Nick, you are here! I though you died in that fire,” said Adalind. “And Sean, yes, I can imagine, that you keep alive,” said with pure venom in voice.  
  
“I almost died by fear. And I killed Conrad Bonaparte,” apologized Renard himself.  
  
“You killed him?” asked Adalind. “Damn hardly so. If you look into Diana’s bed, you will find several marionettes. She is pretty skilled with puppet theater and it was for sure her dirty work.”  
  
“Mommy?” girl said it with hurt tone.  
  
“Well, now we can forgive it, as your daddy would himself hardly find balls to do, what was necessary to be done. But next time you can play with dolls or puppets only under supervision. Woo-doo is black magic and you are not that weird witch, darling.”  
  
Nick observed ring on Adalind’s left ring finger:  
  
“Is it?” asked and showed on it.  
  
“No, crap! That spooky bastard Bonaparte told, if I take it off, it would be painful for my children.”  
  
“Show me!” told Juliette/Eve and grabbed Adalind’s hand.  
  
“Yea, there is something. I do not know…”  
  
“I need a bowl with cold water,” said Diana. “I see, how the spell is formulated.”  
  
Sean used possibility and left room.  
  
“So you are Nick,” said Diana with soft voice. “I want my daddy and mommy with me, but you want my mommy too, so what will we do?”  
  
Adalind looked at Nick with strange expression on face. Then gave him a smile:  
  
“So, it is something, what I’m curious myself.”  
  
She was ready to savor Nick’s embarrassment.  
  
“This is, what we need to discus about, but there is something I need to tell you first,” said Nick gingerly. “I lied to you.”  
  
“So you lied to me, mhm, when and why?”  
  
“When I returned from Germany, I told, we found only that place. But we found also something, what was hidden there. We made a pact not to tell about it to anybody.”  
  
“Yea? A pact? I guess with Monroe and Rosalee involved.”  
  
“Yes, you're right. And this is it,” showed Nick stick.  
  
“A stick?”  
  
“It’s not just a stick.”  
  
“Off course, it’s not just a stick. Even from that distance I feel something from it, may I now?” she stretched her hand.  
  
Nick passed it to Adalind. Once stick left his hand, he screamed of pain and fall down. He felt bleeding from chest.  
  
“Oh my God, Nick!” screamed Adalind and passed stick back to him.  
  
Once keeping it, he recovered and stood on feet again.  
  
“Gift of healing, very powerful,” said Sean, who just returned with bowl of water. “Seems, you will need to keep it with you, for some time, maybe even life-long.”  
  
Adalind breathed with difficulty:  
  
“I’m glad you have it, but we must study it. Later.”  
  
“Daddy, put it there,” Diana showed on table, jumping from thinking about Nick to another actual problem. “Mommy, take that ring into water.”  
  
Her parents fulfilled orders. Diana looked pensively. Then made some movements with forefinger and middle finger of her right hand, like if she cut an filament by scissors. She started before her own chest, next before Kelly’s chest, right after also before her mother’s and her father’s too.  
  
“Now, take it off!”  
  
Adalind took the ring off and stepped back from that bowl. Water in bowl started to boil, ring was in flames and became black and distorted.  
  
“I think, it’s ugly,” said Diana decisively.  
  
Girl suddenly staggered and almost fall down.  
  
“Give her on bed!” ordered Juliette/Eve.  
  
Sean Renard grabbed his daughter and placed her on bed.  
  
“Adalind,” said Juliette/Eve. “I know, you don’t trust me a lot, but there is something, what has to be done, right now.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We must silence magic powers in Diana, at least for some time. If she does again an similar spell, she can simply die from magic exhaustion and as she grows double quick, she can die for premature senescence in young age.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” asked Adalind. “I will not let you doing some weird experiments on my daughter.”  
  
"I was… Mhm… I mean Juliette was veterinarian, so once the growth of animal is fastened by hormones or similar way, there are often problems and abnormalities."  
  
"Diana is no animal!" shouted Adalind, but she looked on second Hexenbiest with much bigger attention.  
  
"You yourself know, that metabolism could be similar," answered Juliette/Eve.  
  
"OK, so what would you recommend to do?"  
  
"I would recommend to give her a few drops of Trubel's blood."  
  
"Grimm's blood?! You are insane!"  
  
"To cook the Hexenbiest suppressor needs too long time and body of dead Hexenbiest, that we don't have right now," explained Juliette/Eve. "And need small girl to drink it seems to me as worse alternative. When Diana was born, you have Nick's blood inside, so his blood would be ineffective at all. As it could be something like kind of vaccination, she probably will not be silenced for ever. I guess, but it's only guessing, it'll recover with her first period blood. And if not, she can always smoke your hairs."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Adalind was pretty upset.  
  
"Your Hexenbiest is contagious," explained Juliette/Eve. "How do you think, I became Hexenbiest myself?"  
  
"Because of that spell you broke with Elizabeth Lascelles help."  
  
"It's possible, but much more probable it's because inhaling smoke containing Hexenbiest infection from Contaminatio Ritualis."  
  
Adalind grimaced. That was something she was not proud about, in fact almost less from all similar stuff…  
  
"And what about that Nick's healing stick?" asked Adalind.  
  
"We don't know, maybe Nick needs all its power for life. And also, when he healed me, it did some strange changes," explained Juliette/Eve.  
  
"OK. If you think for sure, it's necessary, do it. But if it's not recovered after her 20 years, I would do Contaminatio Ritualis to got YOUR Hexenbiest for her."  
  
"You and what army?" asked Juliette/Eve. "OK. Trubel, please?"  
  
"Yea," agreed Trubel and approached to Diana. "Darling sorry, but open your mouth please."  
  
Diana inclined head to see her better:  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Darling, what you do, is killing you. I'll give you a few drops of my blood, it should fix it," Trubel was unsure, how to argue with such a special child.  
  
"Will it pain?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think so. And you will not feel so tired."  
  
"OK, do it," Diana opened mouth and stick her tongue.  
  
Trubel pulled knife from her pocket and make small incision on her left hand. Then she let slop six drops of her blood into Diana's mouth. Diana's eyes became shining and Nick hurried to help Trubel keep small girl fixed. But it was not necessary. Silencing was much more peaceful process, than Nick remembered, once he took Adalind's powers away. The anticipated ugly figure from dust and smoke did not apear, only from girl's body separated transparent copy of herself. Eyes of copy shined, then she gave a wave and vanished.  
  
"Could somebody explain me, what I just observed?" asked amused Wu, explaining ideas of all present persons.  
  
"Maybe it was her ghostly twin," suggested theory one of HW operatives.  
  
"I never heard such a nonsense!" said his commander.  
  
"Maybe it's not such a nonsense," objected Adalind. "When I was pregnant, in Vienna, doctor Hawelka overheard second hearth-beating, like if I expected twins. She though, it was just an echo, but maybe it was something more."  
  
Everybody remained silent for a moment with strange cold wind running back and forth on each other spine…  
  
***  
  
"You didn't finish your confession, Nick," said Adalind with pixie grin. "I want to hear more."  
  
"We decided to keep it as secret, because we don't know enough about it."  
  
"That makes sense. And, I guess, it's not the only, what you want to tell me," Adalind gave Nick a smile, the kind that women tend to use, once men are beaten by better arguments.  
  
"True. I want you to go with me. But if you wish to stay with Renard, we'll have to arrange Joint Custody for Kelly."  
  
"If that happens, I will return to Nick to help him raising Kelly," said unexpectedly Juliette/Eve.  
  
“Why do you want me with you?” asked Adalind.  
  
“You said and even wrote, you love me. I was unsure that time to say ‘I love you too’, but yea, I love you too.”  
  
"Sweet. And if I left Sean, what about Diana?"  
  
"We will arrange Joint Custody for her, she should not lost bonds to her father."  
  
"Not much to think about," said Adalind firmly. "Sean is not a man enough to protect me from being tortured by that monster Bonaparte."  
  
Renard made hurt grimace.  
  
One of HW operatives came to team commander:  
  
“FBI is here. Are we DHS* agents now?”  
  
(*Department of Homeland Security)  
  
“Yea, tell everybody so,” answered commander and unmasked himself.  
  
“Special agent Forbs, FBI, what is it here?” asked new visitor, bald man in creasy grey topcoat. “Looks like Hell opened its gate and whole city became mad…”  
  
Commander showed him badge:  
  
“Agent Leslie Ness, DHS. We're not here and you’ve never seen us.”  
  
“OK, will you do paperwork?”  
  
“Off course, we’ll write a good story.”  
  
“Fine, can you tell me preliminary official version? Just to make scribblers happy. For necessary case.”  
  
“Off course,” said Renard. “As newly elected mayor I asked people from my former police precinct, to whom I trust and with whom I’m used to cooperate, how to manage these riots. Detective Burkhard offered to use National Guard, I disagreed. Using National Guards against your voters is unwise, if you wish to be reelected. Our house was attacked by group of mobsters, we defeated them with help of my bodyguards.”  
  
“Funny,” said FBI man. “Sound almost like you said monsters. In many case rioters used animal masks, according witnesses. By the way, detective Burkhard was right, sir,” special agent Forbs looked tired. “Without using NG for governor’s request, this madness would continue uninterrupted.”  
  
FBI agent looked tired. Probably same as every cop, or every other FBI agent in Portland. As Kerseite he has not even a clue, what it was about…  
  
“Burkhard, Burkhard, sounds me common,” he was not satisfied any way. “Weren’t you arrested for assault for captain Renard, just that last night?”  
  
Sean Renard gestured to special agent Forbs to go aside.  
  
“What I say now is strictly off records,” said sotto voce. “It was private problem, that exceeded to this brawl. My long time fiancée had once an affair with him. He with his own female partner has no baby yet. So he came to conclusion, Adalind's second baby, a son, could be his. Now he asked for DNA parent tests. We came into fight and I asked for his arrest. Once the riots were aggravating, I decided to release him. He is one of most competent policemen on precinct. In spite of his unsatisfactory personal life, I trust to his criminalistics instinct.”  
  
“OK, I will do my best not to laundry your private arrangement, mayor,” said Forbs and turned to Nick: “Burkhard, if it was MY wife, I would arrange for you an accident with your weapon.”  
  
“I do not know her, is she pretty?” Nick continued the game.  
  
Special agent Forbs growled something unarticulated, waved hand for goodbye and left Renard’s house.  
  
“What was that?” asked Adalind.  
  
“Renard depicted you as promiscuous bitch and Nick as womanizer,” answered Juliette/Eve with angry face.  
  
“I don’t know much about Nick’s history, but for me it’s close to truth. But it was before…” Adalind smiled.  
  
“Before Nick?” asked second Hexenbiest.  
  
“Yea, before Nick.”  
  
***  
  
Nick took a short rest, sitting in club chair. Suddenly appeared Diana. He was informed, that little girl killed, or better, arranged death, of three people. None of them would be somehow missing, but anyway, Diana was creepy even without active magic powers.  
  
“Come with me to kitchen!” ordered to Nick.  
  
Juliette/Eve was dressed in same suit, as Adalind, who looked for her with a mixture of disagreement and respect. She boiled something in cauldron, Nick recognized smell of mixture for changing identity.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked her.  
  
“Nick, if she leaves Renard with you, the public could miss her and ask about. So I will replace her to ensure, that Renard will play according our rules.”  
  
“Will you be his mistress?” asked HW team commander.  
  
“No, his prison warden, he can easily find how many mistresses he needs,” explained Juliette/Eve. “For case we would need Juliette, I have enough of my own hair.”  
  
Juliette/Eve poured some blond hair into cauldron and a few moments later covered it with hat. Once hut erected and black smoke appeared, she made six deep breathes, in order to change into Adalind body form for good.  
  
Diana looked focused to her. When transformation was finished, she simply said:  
  
“Now I have two mommies.”  
  
Then she turned to Nick: “My I call you daddy, so I have two daddies too?”  
  
Nick rolled eyes, but exhaled and nodded his head:  
  
"OK, but I will not embody to Renard."  
  
When Diana applauded, he was able just to shake his head.  
  
“So dude,” said him Hank. “I saw a lot of weird arrangements, but this your one is probably the most crazy.”  
  
“Diana, sweetie,” whispered Nick to his new step-daughter. “How could I recognize, which witch is which?”  
  
“You probably no way, but if you are nice to me, I can tell you,” smiled Diana.  
  
***  
  
When Adalind explained about Harrison from Berman, Rautbort and Associates, who introduced Conrad Bonaparte as valuable client of firm, Nick came to decision:  
  
“I need to talk to him.”  
  
“I will go with you,” seeing Juliette/Eve transformed permanently into Adalind was creepy, but he almost get used. “HW would need some answers too.”  
  
The truth Adalind looked a bit in disapproval, but did not say anything, when Nick, together with her copycat, Trubel and two HW operatives, redressed into more civil suits left Renards house. She had her own business to do – find new, safe place to live. Thankfully Rosalee picked phone and informed her, that both Spice and Tea, as same as their house, were not destroyed. Yes, Black Claw damaged both places, but both were reparable. According Monroe, one of houses, near their one, became empty, as his owner was not so lucky that severe night and was murdered. His heirs prefer to stay on their own places and decided to sell that house, for acceptable price, once Nick will got money from insurance. Thanks to Sean’s intervention insurance company did not open their case as insurance fraud. But as number of insurance cases was enormous, company was unable to say, when Nick obtain his money. The house will need some "fortification", but it will be near to Rosalee, so they can help each other with raising children, Monroe flaunted about Rosalee's pregnancy.  
  
***  
  
Nick with companions came into Harrison office. Once accompanied by Adalind copycat, nobody suspect anything till it was too late.  
  
“Do you decide to return to our firm, Adalind?” asked Harrison.  
  
Juliette/Eve woged.  
  
“You are not Adalind, who are you?!” screamed lawyer.  
  
“Your nightmare.”  
  
Juliette/Eve fixed him on chair and connected his hands together by spell.  
  
“Stop babbling,” said with cruel tone. “I didn't let you speak. Not yet. As you probably do not wish to tell me, what I need to know, you will not need your mouth,” said and did her best party trick, closing his mouth.  
  
“What happened?” asked one younger lawyer, coming inside.  
  
“We negotiate about my share in firm,” answered Hexenbiest with creepy smile. “I need much more, than he agrees to offer…”


	2. Epilogue - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

Epilogue – Interlude  
  
 _Three months later…_  
  
  
  
It was night of their first having sex after Adalind was taken captive. There were always ‘circumstances’…  
  
Whenever Nick lost contact with ancient healing artifact, his wounds reopened and started bleeding. Adalind made all thinkable tests to negate possibility, that Nick was possessed by ghost, especially ghost of ‘Jack, the Ripper’ like Sean Renard. But either are Grimms less susceptible to possession or, more probably, healing ‘stick’ never let him pass to other side and die. She also prepared all healing potions from her books of recipes, Juliette/Eve forced Renard to hand Adalind over also Henrietta’s books. Result of all this effort was situation, that Nick persisted non-bleeding in almost three feet distance from healing artifact. No miracle, but helpful.  
  
As Nick could not stay at home sick, he spent working time with miraculous stick in inner pocket and Adalind was left to manage children and their new house.  
  
New house needed new, better security equipment. In almost each room (except rooms for Diana and future Kelly’s room) were shelters with guns, in attic and in kitchen were shotguns, in living room and parent bedroom were placed Uzi miniguns.  
  
Bud Wurstner showed himself as perfect organizer, he knows probably every small firm, who can change your house into unconquerable fortress, for reasonable price, without too many useless documents and without describing all improvements into City plans. He divided the works, explain when and whom pay. Insurance company did not pay a dime first two months. So Adalind need to ask money on other place. So she paid a visit to her firm, to Berman, Rautbort and Associates…  
  
Once Harrison observed Adalind, he opened his eyes in horror and screamed:  
  
“I told you everything!”  
  
Adalind woged and came to him: “What are you talking about?”  
  
Harrison calmed down and indicated to speak in his office.  
  
“There was an Hexenbiest. She looked like you, but her woge differed. She questioned me, but she even did not give me any question before torturing.”  
  
“That was Eve,” explained Adalind. “She probably thinks, that violence give better result, so why lost time with patience or consideration.”  
  
“Eve?!” Harrison almost screamed again. “That Eve?!”  
  
“I truly hope, there is no other Eve like this one,” said Adalind. “But I need something from you, Mr. Harrison. Your valuable client, you introduced him as Conrad Bonaparte, is responsible for destruction of house, belonging to father of my son. So if he has some money, I would need to bring an action against his inheritors.”  
  
“All his money was wired to an account on Cayman Islands. Once that monster and her companions left my office, I tried to cancel this operation, but money were transferred to several other accounts and completely disappeared. This ‘Eve’ told, that it is ‘war reparations’. So I guess, you must speak with ‘Eve’ about it.”  
  
“OK,” smiled Adalind, however she felt herself not so sure. “I will discuss it with Eve.”  
  
“But you cannot have problems with money,” objected Harrison. “This Eve also made me to agree for you four percent share of the whole firm, so you surely have enough for anything.”  
  
Truth was, it was only three and half percent and for last half Juliette/Eve several times ‘switched off and switched on’ Harrison’s lungs…  
  
“OK, Mr. Harrison. As I have now a bit more fulfilled schedule, I would probably offer you my services as part-time law consultant and for special cases, when you will need Hexenbiest’s service, just let me know.”  
  
“Could you also ask this ‘Eve’ to cooperate? Firm has some cases, her talent could prove successful.”  
  
“I can ask her, but her services would be much more expensive, than my own and she would probably refuse.”  
  
“No problem. Any way I hope, you did not come to hate our firm or me, Adalind.”  
  
“Off course not, but I really hope, you said all names to Eve. I mean, who ordered you to introduce Conrad Bonaparte, or who cooperated with Black Claw and so on. I prefer not to need kill anybody by myself.”  
  
***  
  
Meeting with Juliette/Eve was for Adalind uncanny and more, than just a little bit horrifying moment. They met in almost empty underground parking place. Adalind recognized, like her copy-cat slowly changed herself into somebody different from Adalind as same as from Juliette or roboEve. Juliette handed her small piece of paper, hands in gloves.  
  
What is it?” asked Adalind, worried for some unwanted surprise like bubonic plague.  
  
“Nick, Kelly and you will need money,” said Juliette/Eve. “This is an account, money came from Conrad Bonaparte’s property, but they should be accepted as clean now. Better use it in smaller amounts.”  
  
Adalind did not overhear the placings of names. She decided not to react, as however patient Eisbibers owning firms working on their house are, they should be paid, as Burkhardts’ family will need them in future for sure.  
  
“How are you with Diana?” asked Adalind. “Is she troublemaker?”  
  
“Yes, she is,” Juliette/Eve nodded. “I do my best to explain her words like adequacy, responsibility, kindness or respect, but Diana pretends misunderstanding…”  
  
***  
  
Nick decided to ask Adalind to marry him. He did it a bit wrong way, with ring left forgotten on precinct in desk, but she anyway agreed. Their wedding was silent, together with wedding registrar there were twelve persons. Truble as maiden in black leather looked a bit exotically, but Judge Genevieve Fraskit knew Nick as good police detective and credible witness during trials, so she only raised her left eyebrow for a moment. Monroe returned Nick being his best man, Rosalee helped Bud and his wife Phoebe to keep both children quiet. Hank and Wu were last, who were allowed to come. Sean Renard was strictly prohibited to come and Juliette/Eve refused to come.  
  
Adalind’s and Nick’s wedding day was civil and after really short ceremony they spent several hours having picnic in park.  
  
According Murphy’s Law it seems to be probable, that their marriage could be really long-time stable…  
  
***  
  
Main preclusive ‘circumstances’ for having sex finally became Adalind’s daughter Diana. Once her magic powers were silenced, she became extremely hyperactive. Nick suspected her, that she tried to forestall necessity to share Adalind’s maternally care with more children, than with Kelly. He never said it aloud and he never named her ‘cock*blocker’ (and he did his best to never even think it about, as according Adalind Diana lost only active magic powers, passive abilities, like magic vision, girl still kept and nobody was able to say, whether is she capable to read minds or not)…  
  
It was Renard’s shift to care for Diana now, so she was on his place and Kelly successfully became asleep.  
  
After hour (or so) Adalind relaxed, snuggled to Nick’s left shoulder. Suddenly she got an whim, she sat in bed and made a big woge. She was used to see tissue of ‘shining lines’, visible only in her big woge, connecting Nick’s body and healing artifact. Now there were three lines, connecting Nick’s chest (or rather his hearth) with ‘stick’, that were ‘pulsating’ in much stronger ‘light’. In fact, it was quite logical, their recent activity IS heavy for hearth…  
  
“What do you see?” asked Nick.  
  
“These lines, as usual,” answered Adalind. “Only three of them, connected with hearth I guess, are pulsating.”  
  
“What could it be?” they disputed it several times.  
  
“As I said, gift of healing is one of attributes of Christianity, but other cultures and other religions had and have their own legends of miraculous healing. Seven knights, as crusaders, maybe wished to hide it, as it was an artifact of an pagan origin. And they didn't wish to support paganism in their time and on their land. For being a part of the True Cross it is not big enough, it is evidently a branch of an tree or bush. Maybe it was not pagan, but Judaic, a branch of the Burning Bush of Moses, hard to say. Well, thanks to God you had it.”  
  
“Mhmm…” Nick yawned. “It was hidden in bronze coffin from catacombs. We needed Grimm's blood to open it. Than an ancient sealant, or what it was, disappeared with special effects like an eruptive plume of smoke…”  
  
“Similar locks are used in Hexenbiest's spell-books, interesting. But Grimms maybe simply modeled it after Hexenbiest's spell or invented it independently.”  
  
***  
  
Few days later came Adalind into ‘Spice and Tea’. She learned, both Diana and Kelly tend better react to Rosalee’s wesen herbal mixtures. Rosalee sniffed a little bit, than opened an box and passed one home pregnancy test to Adalind.  
  
“Do you think…?”  
  
“My nose thinks,” answered Fuchsbau. “Congratulations, Mrs. Burkhardt.”  
  
Later that day Adalind showed home pregnancy test to Nick.  
  
“Does it mean…?” Nick was unable to finish the sentence.  
  
“If it is a girl, will you agree to name her Catherine?” asked Adalind with caution.  
  
  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As always - English is not my first language. If ignoring mistakes in grammatics, is it interesting enough to leave comment?


End file.
